dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Giichi Asmodeus (High School DxD: Cycling)/Relationships
Hyoudou Clan Yi Cheng Hyoudou Yi Cheng Hyoudou is Giichi Hyoudou's Queen. A Mutation Piece, at that. Yi Cheng is his right hand man, who Giichi trusts the most. Giichi trusts him with everything that happens, and thinks highly of him. Moreover, he also trusts him to be more frightening than any enemy that might come, which means he can rest assured that everything will be alright, as long as Yi Cheng is the one dealing with the enemy. Seiichi Hyoudou Seiichi Hyoudou and Giichi Hyoudou seem to be on bad terms with each other. However, Seiichi Hyoudou is Giichi Hyoudou's servant. In fact, he is a Pawn of his. He has consumed five Pieces, to be exact. Albert Hyoudou Albert Hyoudou is a man that is hard to grasp. Giichi Hyoudou doesn't fully understand him as of yet, despite knowing him for long. In fact, Albert is a Pawn of Giichi. A single Mutation Piece, to be exact. Albert's relationship with Giichi isn't so clear. Akihito Hyoudou Akihito Hyoudou's relationship with Giichi has not been very well established. It seems as though he is away for whatever reason. This implies that either his job requires him to do so, or that Giichi has some other reason to let him do so. Maou Sakurako Leviathan Sakurako Leviathan seems to be very affectionate of Giichi Hyoudou. She barges into his house on a daily basis as though it was her own, and never once asked permission to so. It isn't clear what she likes about him, but she is very likely to be highly interested in him, at least as a lover, as seen by her constant carelessness and cute act around him. Ajuka Beelzebub Giichi's relationship with Ajuka isn't too clear, but it seems like they get along pretty well. Rei Belphegor Not a lot of their relationship is shown, however, we know that Giichi doesn't seem to like Rei very much, as shown by his reaction to one of the guards mentioning Zahav as the one who 'raised the taxes'. Nevertheless, it also goes the other way around - Rei doesn't really like Giichi, just as well. Rather, Rei perhaps even hates Giichi. Zahav Mammon While not too much of their relationship is shown, it is safe to assume that they are good friends. First and foremost, Giichi is seen defending his reputation during chapter 2. In addition, Zahav helps Giichi out with money problems, as mentioned in chapter 3, and that seems to be on a daily basis, so Zahav must be really fond of him to help him out so much. Diehauser Belial Not a lot of their relationship is shown, but since they are colleagues, they probably share some kind of relationship. Sirzechs Lucifer Sirzechs Lucifer shares a rather strange relationship with Giichi Hyoudou. Although, that bizarre relationship might be because Sirzechs has such a weird personality. Enemies "Master" Although Giichi had never directly interacted with him, "Master" seems to be an enemy that Giichi will have to eventually defeat. Althoguh, this enemy is so powerful, that even Giichi acknowledges his abilities. Spiegelung Lucifer Despite being enemies, Spiegelung and Giichi seem to have a rather good relationship as seen by how they can chat rather casually during chapter 2. Moreover, they have fought against each other more than once before chapter 2, according to Giichi. Inpei Giichi kind of pities Inpei, mainly due to how emotionless he seems. Other than that, Giichi acknowledges him as a strong opponent, who can be even with him. Caduto Giichi didn't interact too much with Caduto, so their relationship didn't even really start. However, Giichi thinks highly of him for being able to keep up with Yi Cheng. Richter Belmont Their relationship doesn't entail a lot. Giichi thinks that Richter Belmont and Unheil Drachen are quite weak compared to the rest of Master's team, which makes it seem nonesensical for him to keep them in said team, as it will likely just slow them down, if anything. Unheil Drachen Their relationship doesn't entail a lot. Giichi thinks lowly of Unheil Drachen and Richter Belmont, as shown by Giichi telling Inpei that if Caduto is as week as 'these two', referring to Unheil Drachen and Richter Belmont, it will make things easier for him. Other Chiron Although their relationship has not been clearly established, it seems like the two have a relationship that has lasted for rather long time. They seems to be on good terms. Heracles Heracles seems to be acting casually around Giichi. Their relationship has not been explored a lot, but it seems like their relationship is a long standing one. They are on good terms with each other. Kiyohime Kiyohime seems to be in love with Giichi, but there aren't signs of them being in a romantic relationship yet. She is easily worried about Giichi's state and can be daring at times with her romantic advances, but very bashful when Giichi makes his own moves. Trivia TBA Category:Relationships Category:High School DxD: Cycling